


Heavenly Flame

by lyrabellemore



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrabellemore/pseuds/lyrabellemore
Summary: Lyra Bellemore is a highly-confident girl in high school, who has every boy and girl wrapped around her little finger. One day, a substitute teacher comes to Annville High, and Lyra has a new target.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please don't hate! I love Preacher, but I hate that the fandom is full of DeBlanc/Fiore shipping, it just doesn't seem right to me. There was nothing in canon to indicate they were gay, and it feels like the creators have to say later on that they're both gay because otherwise the fans would have a bitchfit. If you don't like the fact that DeBlanc is straight, don't read this. If you're a weird Fiore stan, don't read this. This is purely wish fulfillment since the days when I was a Boardwalk Empire fan.

                It wasn’t often that new people breezed into Annville. Every stranger breezed through, typically without any intent of staying, and went just as quickly as they came. It was atypical to see one stay for longer than a few weeks.

                The heat beat down on Lyra Bellemore, as she lay on the hood of her stepdad’s rusted pick-up truck, tipping a stolen beer bottle up and savoring the bitter, bubbly beverage coursing down her throat. Her skinny legs sprawled forward, one tented up, the other stretched over the edge of the hood. Her skin was lightly-tanned, her summer color had faded significantly only two months after the heat waves had ceased.

                She was waiting for her friend Tawny to show up, as Lyra always volunteered to drive her to school. It was like any other day. Tawny was running late, and Lyra generously waited until her skinny ass rushed up to the driveway, looking disheveled and half-crazed. Lyra would fix her up before they got in the car, brushing her silky hair out and adjusting her outfit. It’d been that way since the two were young, maybe ten, and it would probably always be that way.

                Iiiiiiif Lyra hadn’t been planning to ditch Annville once she coerced the money out of her stepdad. She was only $300 short of securing an apartment in Seattle, and she’d already been booking interviews for different high-scale jobs in the city.

                It had been her dream for two years to live in a nice apartment in an artsy city with a sexy boyfriend (or girlfriend, she didn’t judge) to roll around naked in her sheets with and smoke copious hand-rolled joints with until they were off to work or ready for another round. Someone who’d consider her their muse, who’d lavish every inch of her and send chills throughout her just by a few chaste touches.

                She would have sighed dreamily at the thought, but that was changed when she heard Tawny bounding down the sidewalk, the bottom of her shirt tucked up on her bra cup and hair shooting out like Einstein’s. Lyra grinned, hopping off the hood of her car and approaching Tawny. Tawny grabbed Lyra close, pulling her in and squishing her friend against her.

                Tawny was tall and lanky, with massive brown eyes and a platinum blonde bob. She was tall enough so Lyra could rest her head on her chest, which she often did.

                The two used to date in freshman year, but Lyra decided to end it when Tawny temporarily moved to Houston. They hadn’t even kissed during their relationship. For the most part they just remained the way they were, spending all their time together, until they either spent the night at Tawny’s or when Lyra’s family bothered to go out and leave them be.

                Tawny’s mom was often out, god knows where, so they were left with the whole house and her mom’s sex toys. Lyra had been curious for the past three years if she should try to ignite the spark again, but she had been too busy with fuckboys at school and girlfriends she made online who she’d cam with every other night. It ended with Tawny getting a boyfriend and Lyra wishing she’d swooped in earlier. Though, it wouldn’t be too hard to bring Tawny back to her senses, were she ready to invest time into peppering in compliments and wearing a shorter skirt.

                “That bitch tripped me up. I barely got here on time.” Tawny scowled, popping the passenger door of the pick up open and slipping inside.

                “News flash, you didn’t.” Lyra smirks, throwing herself into the driver’s seat and revving the engine. They were off like a drag race, only they were by default in the lead.

                It didn’t take long to reach Annville High, so they stopped to grab some highly sugary energy drink blends at Dutch Bros before zipping off to the parking lot. They’d stand by her stepdad’s car for a while, sharing a joint and drinking their version of morning coffee while making boys hard and girls tingle. All it took was a few graceful poses and a bit of groping, and everyone nearly dropped dead.

                Though, no one ever approached them. They simply passed by, trying desperately to hide their excitement and likely making a b-line for the bathrooms to relieve themselves before class.

                The two had reputations as the class sluts, yet they’d only ever gotten with each other and one other person in the school. Of course, their teasing made them sluts, and Lyra resented the fact.

                “Whore,” one Christian boy muttered at Lyra as he passed, and she scoffed. She approached him, tucking one of her long tendrils of ashy brown hair behind her shoulder, and tapped him on the shoulder, tapping him before gaining his attention.

                “What the fuck did you just say?” She inquired, cocking her head and hip. She had the curves of a goddess, breasts a bit large for her stature, wide hips and a toned ass from fixing up cars with her stepdad and joining in her brother’s army training techniques. Her crop top put her belly button ring on display, and that would have been enough to make him drop to his knees and worship her ethereal body, yet he seemed to not want to even look at her below her neck.

                “I called you what you are,” he bit back, “a cheap whore whose daddy didn’t love her.” He smirked, about to turn and walk away. The army training was about to come into play.

                Lyra kicked him in the shin, before ducking down and kicking her leg out, capturing his legs and toppling him over. While he was down, she bounced back up and stomped her Vans-clad foot onto his chest, squishing and twisting the ball of her foot into his sternum before he croaked out an apology.

                “Sorry.” He breathed heavily, voice rattling. She removed her foot, smirking and returning to Tawny.

                Everyone in the parking lot who’d witnessed the event was cheering and applauding her very feminist statement. Tawny bumped her with her elbow, and the two toppled into each other’s arms and walked to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra and Tawny didn’t have first period together, but thankfully, Lyra had some friends in first period who could tide her over.

                The three were girls, all pretty and shallow and varying shades of blonde. They looked totally interchangeable, except for one that Lyra had been fantasizing about all semester. The blonde object of her desires was Breanna, a long, swishing mane of strawberry blonde hair with doe-y green eyes, a sweet model’s face, and a penchant for forgetting to wear bras.

                Their first period always had the AC blasting, and Lyra would skirt the gates of Heaven when she saw Breanna’s nipples perk up about ten minutes into sitting directly under the AC. She’d been tempted to convince Breanna to follow her into the bathrooms before class and caress those lovely, perky nubs with her tongue and possibly searching for an equally sweet, smaller nub below the hem of her skirt.

                She tried to decide if she’d attempt her quest today, but she decided she’d just go on her own and have her own silent little death in the bathroom stall. Lyra got up, swishing her hips and trotting off to the bathroom, excited to let her fingers crawl down to her mound and rub and massage and finger herself until she screamed, close-mouthed, into her shirt.

                However, she had to stop when she saw a man in the hallway. He was approaching the room, looking a little lost, yet eventually deciding he was quite sure he was supposed to go there. He was short, only two inches taller than Lyra, with a dark beard and no hair on his head. He had friendly brown eyes and a casual demeanor that put her at ease.

                Unexpectedly, she felt her clit become engorged, every movement of her thighs felt like delicate volts of electricity sparking her in her most sensitive place.

                She flattened herself against the doorway, smiling at the man as he stepped into the room. At first, he didn’t notice her, but he gladly stepped through and set the things he was holding down on their English teacher’s desk.

                “Hey, where’s Mrs. Balshaw?” A girl asked, and Lyra trotted to her seat. Suddenly, she had forgotten all about Breanna’s nipples and her desire to run her tongue around them. Well, not quite. That was just on the back burner now.

                The man was ignoring the student’s question, and had taken to writing his name up on the board. His writing was in cursive, almost indecipherable to all the students in the room, except for Lyra.

                Mr. DeBlanc Romanov. Lyra rested her hand in her cheek, gazing dreamily at the man.

                “Mrs. Balshaw had a family emergency last night, she’s predicting she won’t be back for a while.” His voice sounded so sexy and British, she could feel herself become wetter and wetter. One more detail and she’d reach climax without one touch. “I’m Mr. Romanov, but call me DeBlanc.”

                His dark eyes rolled over the room, eventually falling onto Lyra. Her hand had bunched up between her legs beneath her desk, hoping to mop up her cum with her skirt.

                “Since I’ll be with you for a bit, let’s do a get-to-know-you activity.” He popped open his bag, pulling out small sheets of paper and handing small piles to the first person in each row. Now Lyra wished she sat in the front of the room. Though, she wouldn’t get the opportunity to rub her knuckle against her clit slowly, grinding against her knuckle to give herself some release without even being noticed.

                However, then the substitute teacher was filing down the aisles between the desks, she had to finish up before he came over. Her poker face was great until she reached orgasm, so she had to lean over and cover her face while she bit her lip and exhaled slowly after a few quick, sharp inhales. She retracted her hand from the space between her thighs and rubbed her soaking knuckle off on her skirt. Lyra’s breathing went back to normal eventually, just before Mr. Romanov came up to her desk, watching her scribble her name down on the paper and scratching onto it quickly.

                Lyra smirked at him as he passed by, he looked back only momentarily to finally get a view of what she’d done under her desk. He gave a small, coy smile, before returning to his desk and waiting for everyone to turn their slips in.

She’d neglected to properly fill out the ridiculous “get to know me” slip, instead simply writing “my favorite color is black and I smoke out by the portables at lunch.” She drifted between second and third period, and finally she and Tawny met up again.

                “Oh my god, have you fucking seen the new substitute?” Is the first thing out of Tawny’s full lips as Lyra sits down beside her in their shared art class.

                “He’s my first period. I swear he saw me earlier, I couldn’t resist when I saw him coming up to me.” She sat back in her seat, placing her hand in her lap and mimicking a rubbing motion.

                Tawny shoved her playfully, laughing hysterically before the infernal bell silenced her. In trotted Ms. Tratrovsky, a massive Russian woman who was a second-wave lesbian feminist. While Lyra didn’t necessarily disagree with her, Ms. Tratrovsky also hated straight and bisexual women and believed they were just lesbians faking it, and that every woman is secretly “Sapphic.”

                Lyra couldn’t be sure what that meant but she was very comfortable in her bisexuality and was always prepared to argue with her until she kicked her out of the class. Whatever. She’d gladly take in-school suspension with Miss Woodrow, she loved flirting with older women, and especially loved getting head from older women.

                Today, Tratrovsky wasn’t in the mood to be nice and give them a free period like she always did, and gave them an assignment.

                “I vant you to make an art project about your favorite aspect of your personality. Your most defining feature, if you vill.” She spoke like it had been a rehearsed line, and a girl in the back who Lyra had despised since middle school raised her hand.

                When she was called on, her first question was “What medium do you want us to do it in?” Blah blah blah, this bitch didn’t realize that they were allowed to use literally any medium. She could squat down and piss on the canvas and get an A, what kind of question was that?

                “Anything you vant. As long as it’s art, I’ll accept it.”

                Another girl raised her hand, a shallow girl with cute hair, a ski-slope nose, and tiny, perky as all hell tits. She was a cheerleader of course, and Lyra definitely would have been one if she also was a mindless drone. But, she didn’t oppose going to football games to see a dozen hot girls clad in tiny skirts and crop tops jump around and flash their underwear (once a girl accidentally flashed her tits and Lyra realized right then and there that she definitely was bisexual).

                “Can we do a project about physical features?” She cooed, and Lyra leaned her jaw on her fist, smirking at the girl when she looked in Lyra’s direction.

                “NO. This project is about inner beauty, not patriarchal standards of physical beauty.” Tratrovsky responded.

                Tawny nudged Lyra, and she whispered that she should do a project about her bisexuality.

                “Obviously,” she whispered back, and continued staring at Perky.

                Lyra began a painting showing her holding a V handshape up to her mouth and sticking her tongue between it, while being held by a male figure. Tawny did a sculpture about her creativity, which was anything but.


	3. Chapter 3

During lunch, the pair sat outside the portables, smoking and talking some shit about how they basically had eating disorders.

                “I haven’t eaten since Monday, I haven’t even felt hungry in three days,” Tawny gleamed. Her aspiration was looking like Allison Harvard, but her eyes weren’t big enough.

                Lyra, however, didn’t need to refrain from eating. She could eat every second of every day, but wouldn’t put on even an ounce. She attributed that to her dad, who’d been a linebacker and never put on anything but muscle.

                They had a clear few of the football field, and they watched the boys practice. Lyra felt tingly, but it was nothing compared to first period. She simply continued smoking until they had to go to fifth period.

                It was a monotonous day for the most part, until she saw Mr. Romanov walking out to his car after school ended. Lyra decided to go in for the kill, and brought herself over to his car, standing behind him while he put everything into his front seat.

                “Hey, DeBlanc,” she grinned, which scared him. He turned around, at first a bit confused, but his expression settled when his eyes landed on her.

                “Please don’t sneak up on me.” He grinned, and she smirked up at him.

                “I was thinking about you all day. I just wanted to properly introduce myself.” She sticks her hand out, and he takes it. He puts it up to his mouth and kisses it.

                “Of course. What’s your name?”

                “Lyra. Bellemore. Did you read my slip?”

                He nodded. “Of course. It was more interesting than the dozens I read today.”

                Lyra tilts her head to the side, a disappointed pout crunching her lips up. She cocks her hip out, hoping that could garner more of his attention.

                “Didn’t think you did. What were you doing during lunch?” She sighed. DeBlanc furrowed his brow, only saying that he spent his lunch breaks grading work.

                “Well, you can do that at home. Why didn’t you accept my invitation?”

                “It was an invitation?” He inquired. Lyra scowled, groaning and kicking the tire of his car with her toe. “Of course it was!”

                He shakes his head. “Tomorrow. Now, I need to go home and grade papers.”

                Lyra thought it was such a cop-out. He had nothing to do. It was his first day and the only assignment he gave out was a quick personality sheet that he only had to briefly glance at. She kicked his tire again, multiple times.

                Just as she was about to bang her fist on the hood of his car, he grabbed her wrist, tightly, and tugged her into him. “ _Stop it_.”

                Lyra stood her ground, and continued to kick. However, DeBlanc swept her around, pounding her into his car and holding her against it by her wrists. She could fully admit that she would have blurted “TAKE ME NOW,” had they not been in the parking lot. Though, she obviously would have, anyway. But she could pretend to be shy for a moment.

                She smirked up at him, and he did the same back to her. They stood like that a while, he leaned in closer, tightening his grip on her wrists until she felt like she was losing circulation.

                “Tomorrow, Lyra.” He squeezed her wrists momentarily before letting her go and getting into his car. She watched him pull out of the parking lot, his dark, fierce eyes locked on her. She’d have to either tend to herself in her car or procrastinate going home and engage in some public indecency. Tawny was probably at the front doors, waiting for Lyra and wondering where her friend was.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyra decided to sneak into the gym, but not before calling Tawny and telling her to get her ass to the gym. Tawny was known to carry freaky shit with her at all times, and she wasn’t opposed to being Lyra’s fuck buddy when they were both absolutely desperate. Lyra stripped down to her panties while she waited on Tawny, debating on if she should put a video on to put Tawny in the mood or not. Though, she thought first to film a little clip for DeBlanc.

                She opened the camera app, pressing “record” and setting the phone down one bleacher seat above her, kneeling down and giving her camera the show of a lifetime. First, she caressed her breasts, cupping them and toying with her nipples, smirking at the camera and imagining how tight his pants would be watching this. Lyra was a 34D, a pure hourglass figure, yet she did feel insecure about her tiny waist and massive ass and hips. She wished she’d been shaped like a board, like Tawny was. Her shape garnered so much attention, and it made her wish her body looked like a string bean.

                Anyway, she jiggled her chest a bit, before standing up, hooking her thumbs onto the strings of her g-string and pulling it down just above her pussy. All she revealed was the top of a Chelsea piercing and flawless porcelain skin. She removed her left thumb from her g-string, letting her hand float down into her panties and toy with her clit for a few moments, moaning and groaning, quietly saying “DeBlanc” over and over. She hoped it would give him a hard-on, that it would get him to take her seriously, to pay all of his attention to her.

                Lyra decided she’d squirt for the camera, moaning “You like that, big boy? _Huh_?” while throwing her head back and removing her other hand from her g-string, cupping one of her tits and pinching her nipple. “If you weren’t such a pussy you could be doing this to me,” she whimpered, rolling her fingers roughly over her clit, rubbing with more and more vigor, screaming his name and begging for him to fuck her.

                “I’m gonna cum for you, daddy.” She smirked, coming down so he could see her face, before standing up and groaning loudly, filling the massive, echoing room with noise as she squirted in her panties, right against the camera. It was four explosions of liquid, and she had to dump the excess out of her panties and onto the bleachers. She wiped the camera off, grinning and adding that she hoped they could do that to each other.

                She briefly flashed her pussy, catching it in the light and showing the glistening pink mound in all its glory, using her fingers to hold it open and show him. She let her middle finger slip between the lips, rubbing the inside of her knuckle against her clit, smirking and preparing to finger herself. Though, Tawny did finally come in as she was slipping her two fingers in.

                “What’d you want?” Tawny asked, coming up to Lyra on the bleachers, not even seeming to notice her filming herself masturbating. After seeing her tits, her pussy, the camera, everything came into place.

                “Wanna film with me?” She teased, adjusting the camera and bringing Tawny in to grope her tits through her shirt. The two embraced, and Tawny tore her top off as Lyra continued cupping her tits and tweaking her nipples. She dropped her skirt off, leaving only a pair of ugly Target underwear. Lyra ripped those off of her, leaving both of them nude (except for Lyra’s g-string). They laughed, Tawny bringing her hands to Lyra’s impressive chest, moving in and sucking and licking her nipples, before Lyra moved down Tawny’s body, kissing her chest and biting her nipples. Tawny groaned, rubbing herself now, the other hand cupping the tit Lyra wasn’t loving.

                Lyra moaned DeBlanc’s name, just to rub it in his face, and moved down to Tawny’s pussy. She waited as Lyra searched Tawny’s backpack, finding a dual-ended strap-on. Lyra belted it onto Tawny’s little waist, slowly pushing the shorter dildo into her pussy. She cried, begging Lyra to put it on herself and fuck her with it. Lyra promised she would, after she finished here.

                “ _Fuck me_ ,” Lyra demanded, turning around and sticking her ass against the tip of the dildo. It was a silicon one with a metal rod in it to make it “erect.” It was her favorite, and she’d fuck herself doggie-style with it every single time she was at Tawny’s. She wondered if DeBlanc liked anal, but continued to be rammed into by Tawny. She shrieked, bending over and grabbing the edges of the bleachers, one hand cupping her pussy and rubbing furiously.

                “TAKE IT, YOU SLUT,” Tawny roared, violently pumping in and out of Lyra as she cried in joy. The camera caught every second of it, every groan and scream and all three separate occasions where Lyra came on Tawny’s legs. Finally, her ass was spent when Tawny finally reached her climax, collapsing onto Lyra and leaving the dildo in her ass. Lyra pushed her off, taking the strap-on off of Tawny and pulling it onto herself. The dildo on her end was much too short, but she still held the longer end and thrust it into herself a few times, before moving the camera down to Tawny’s crumpled body, sprawled over the bleachers.

                Lyra kneeled over her, spreading her legs as far apart as she possibly could, first going in and eating her out. She focused her tongue on her clit, though she brought it all over her pussy, making her shudder and twitch as she came into Lyra’s mouth. She spit the cum onto the strap-on, rubbing it all over the surface before shoving it deep into Tawny’s ass. Tawny only liked anal, and Lyra honored that. That didn’t stop her from searching the bag and finding a massive dildo to lube up with her mouth and shove into Tawny’s tight little pussy, anyway.

                Lyra tried to envision what actions DeBlanc would like best, if he’d get titillated by the blowjob she was performing on the dildo, or the massive invasion of Tawny’s pussy, or the anal that she happened to prefer best. She thrust roughly into Tawny, making her cry and scream her name, begging for more. She didn’t expect when a highly-lubed dildo was carefully squeezed into her essentially virgin pussy, and it made her howl with joy. She thrust herself onto it, in turn thrusting herself further onto the strap-on.

                “Huh, you fucking like _that_? Tell me you like that. Tell me you want me to fuck you, _slut_!” Lyra shouted, thrusting harder and making Tawny wail and grip her tightly, pulling her in closer and closer. The bag also housed a double-ended dildo, and Lyra decided to fuck herself with that later. She slipped it into her bag when Tawny wasn’t looking.

                The two shouted and shrieked and cried for another thirty minutes before they finished. Tawny was exhausted and sweaty, while Lyra looked polished, save for her pussy still dribbling with cum. She wiped it off with her abused g-string, pulling a new one from her bag on. The other was tossed in, on top of the humongous double-ended dildo that she’d perform her encore with that night. Tawny recovered after Lyra left, simply telling her to go on, and she’d catch up later.


	5. Chapter 5

Lyra drove home, and immediately sent the video to DeBlanc after finding his Facebook.

                It only took half an hour for him to finally respond, simply with “You didn’t say you were a whore on your personality sheet. ;)” Lyra screamed into her hands, before asking if he’d like another taste, solo.

                “Of course, baby,” he sent again, and she took the massive rubber cock out. It was a long session, shoving one end into her pussy and the other into her ass, delicately fucking herself with it and milking her orgasm for all she had.

                “DeBlanc, oh _fuck_ , you like this?” She cried, before pulling the front end out of her pussy and squirting once again for the cam, and shoving the other end further into her ass. “Imagine fucking my ass with your massive cock, yeah? Pounding my tight ass and making me cum? _Ughhhh_ , I want you inside me.”

                She shrieked as she came again, and slowly pulled the dildo out of herself. Lyra, however, decided to sit up on her knees and bend over, pulling her ass cheeks open and letting him see her wrecked ass up close, shaking it just enough to get his cock twitching. Lyra faced the camera, smirking, before turning the cam off.

                Lyra sent the video, and she didn’t hear a response for 40 minutes. She waited impatiently, banging her fist into her head and yelling at him to finish the goddamn video. “It’s only twenty minutes, dipshit!” She glowered, going off to the bathroom and cleaning herself up before coming back to ten messages.

                “WOW. Great dirty talk, little slut. I’ll have to see you at lunch tomorrow, if this is what you’re like.” Followed by seven messages with eggplant and squirting emojis, making her smirk.

                “one last thing for tonite, babe.” She took a picture of her tits, squished between her upper and forearm, her nipples barely poking up above her arm. She smirked into the camera, and he only sent one message.

                “Can’t wait to fuck your tits.”

                Lyra giggled, and sent a goodnight text before lying down in bed, naked, toying with her pussy while she tried to get to sleep. She wondered if he had any weird fetishes, which she honestly was hoping for. She’d only ever been with vanilla people who just barely allowed her to use sex toys.

                As she finally went to sleep, she could only imagine what would happen the next day. Maybe he would end up coming to her at lunch and fucking her raw, or he’d be a complete pussy and leave her hanging once again. In that case, she’d have to be a complete tease.

                She fell gracefully into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyra woke up to a few texts from Tawny, asking if they were going to hang out after school. She was confused, and asked why.

                “well I thought ud want 2 do sum freaky shit @ my house. cum on, babe.”

                Lyra scoffed, only responding “the gym meant nothing.”

                She didn’t pick up Tawny for school, and before the first bell rang she went to DeBlanc’s classroom. He didn’t notice her step in, not until she closed the door, locked it behind her and pull the blinds.

                He looked up at her, a smirk on his face as she sat down on his desk. She holds her skirt up as she sits down, revealing her bare ass, having thrown her g-string in her backpack before she came in. She threw one legs over the other end of his desk, spreading her legs wide. Her foot settles on his thigh, and she places her hands in front of her pussy, keeping him from touching her.

                “Lyra,” he speaks quietly, groping her thigh and running his hand up it, creeping towards her mound. She covered herself with one hand, cupping her pussy and keeping an iron grip on it. He grinned slyly, pulling her closer and turning her towards him, her legs falling on either side of him. She smirks, and he cups her tits, squeezing them and pinching her nipples through her shirt.

                “How didn’t I notice you yesterday?” He grinned, and she noticed the bulge in his pants.

                “I was masturbating in class, I wish you’d taken me to the bathroom and pounded my ass against the stall.” She giggles as he pulls her shirt up, leaning in and kissing her tits. One hand moves up and grips her neck, making her clit hurt, it was so good.

                The bell would ring in five minutes, kids would start pouring into class at any minute, but she ignored it, favoring the sex she’d likely be having with DeBlanc in any second.

                He noticed the time, letting go of her neck pulling her shirt back down and telling her to unlock the door. “At lunch. I’ll take you into one of the portables and fuck your brains out, whore.”

                She smirked, and as she got up, he smacked her ass.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soz this was delayyed, a hater commented on the story and totally ruined my buzz. but, here's chapter seven, and I think you'll find it's flawless.

Class went normally, save for DeBlanc coming over to her while they were reading a poem. She asked what the word “ludicrous” meant, Lyra knew the word, but she just wanted DeBlanc all to herself. He clasped her thigh, digging his nails into her skin and making her gasp with her mouth closed. She covered her mouth, listening as he explained, and asked her if she understood. He slipped one finger across her engorged clit, and while she wanted to moan loudly, she nodded quickly, uncovering her mouth and grinning at him.

                No one noticed, and class ended, and school went on like normal until after fourth period. Tawny was a complete mess, her hair was big and unbrushed, her clothes were wrinkled and hideous on her, and she looked like a ghoulish hag. They gathered in the bathroom, locking the whole room.

                “Where. The. Fuck. Were. You?” She growled at Lyra. This happened a lot. Tawny would get angry that Lyra forgot to pick her up, or forgot to say hi before classes, whatever. All it took was pulling her top down and flashing one of her impeccable tits at Tawny. Her massive, perfect tit spilled out of her top, and she let the second one fall out, as well.

                Tawny still looked angry, though she had gasped and a devilish smile curled on her face. “Are you really sorry, baby?” She ripped Lyra’s shirt off, throwing the discarded top on the floor.

                Lyra took Tawny’s hand and placed it on her vagina, rolling Tawny’s fingers over her inactive clit. She smirked, going to rub vigorously at it like she was scrubbing dishes, but Lyra threw her hand back to herself when she got bored. Though, Tawny put her hand back under Lyra’s skirt, rubbing and grinding her knuckles into the little nub.

                Lyra furrowed her brow, trying to tug her away again. She wanted Tawny off of her, but instead she let it happen, as Tawny would stop touching her after that.

                “Stop,” she whispered. Tawny shook her head, leaning down under the desk and turning Lyra to face her, spreading her legs even further apart, and placing her face between Lyra’s long legs. She cried as Tawny started lapping at her clit. Tawny forced her legs further apart, and Lyra couldn’t manage to bring her hand up and smack her away.

                Someone banged on the door, asking why it was locked, but Tawny simply pulled away and shrieked at them to go away.

                “I’m getting a teacher!”

                “DO IT, BITCH.”

                Tawny brought her face away from Lyra’s pussy, long enough for Lyra to punch her in the head, pull her skirt down, and run out, crying and sobbing violently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soz about this chap being badly spellled, my spellcheck didn't work. :'(

Lyra ran into DeBlanc’s arms, crying and resting her head on his thigh. He pet her luscious locks, brushing down her hair and assuring her that she was okay. DeBlanc brought her face up to his, and he kissed her. His beard tickled her face, and she smiled. She leaned in for another kiss, until she got up and straddled him, her tits brushing against his chest. They made out, he groped her ass and slapped it while she grinded on cock, hard and restrained by his pants and underwear.

He whispered into her ear with his hot British voice, telling her what to do.

“Let’s continue what we started.” He pushes her down onto the desk and pulling her skirt up. DeBlanc runs his finger around her ass, circling the hole before he undoes his pants and pulls his massive, throbbing erection out. He’s the same size as the dildo she used the night before.

He sticks his cock in her ass, making her shriek. Lyra leans forward on the desk, sticking her ass out further so he has better access. DeBlanc groans, grabbing her beautifully sculpted hips and pushing himself in and out of her. She whimpers and whines, begging him to go deeper. “Fuck me, fuck me hard, Daddy!” She pounds her ass against his cock, hitting his stomach with her ass.

She shook her head, banging her fists on the desk and yowling “ _YES_ , FUCK ME DEBLANC” while he started fingering her pussy. Two fingers quickly became three, then four, then his whole fist stuck inside her. Lyra screamed, turning herself over so he has better access to her sweet, pink, overstretched pussy. As he fucked her and fisted her, she felt truly happy. For the first time in her entire life.

She forgot all about Tawny, and the bathroom, and simply focused on DeBlanc.

“It was now fifth period, but he didn’t seem to notice. He kept fucking her until long after she was nearly asleep. She didn’t have to give consent, he knew she always wanted it.

So then they were in the classroom, school was almost over, and Lyra didn’t want to go home. Her parents wouldn’t care if she didn’t come home, and she was 17, she could handle herself. She insisted that he bring her to her house to pick up her belongings, and they’d run away together. Leave this shitty town and have a spectacular romance.

 

Lyra packed bras, pnaties, sex toys, and slutty clothes to keep his eyes on her at all times. She teased her luscious brown locks and put on just a tiiiiiiny biy of eyeliner and lip gloss, she didn’t need much since she had flawless skin and perfect features and bone structure. When she came out with her bag, DeBlanc patted the seat down and asked her where she’d like to go. Finally, her horrible fucking wreck of a life would be left behind her.

BUT, **_GASP_** , IT TURNED OUT TAWNY HAD BEEN THERE THE WHOLE TIME.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's almost done! :)

Tawny stormed up to the car, holding a gun and looking like a mess. She was in no way hot. Her bra was wrinkly and sticking out of her top, her weird tits looked like they would pop out any second, and she was flashing her underwear from under her tiny itty bitty skirt.

Lyra stood up, approaching her while she cocked the gun.

“Sweetie, baby, put the gun down. Please?” Lyra squeezed her arms together, pressing her immaculate tits together, shaking them around a little bit, jiggling tempestuously.

Tawny was awe-striken for a second before she put the gun up to Lyra’s face again.

“Fuck off, straight cunt. I’m here because I want you back. I know you’re a lesbian inside, all women are, but heteronormative society dictates that you need to be rammed with a cock to be happy.” Tawny pulls her top and bra down, wiggling her ugly tits in Lyra’s face. “You know you want this, Ly-ly. You loved sucking my tits and making me cum, don’t lie to yourself, my precious darling love!”

Lyra scowled, turning to DeBlanc. He wrapped his arm around her, insisting that she’s with him now and that she’s bisexual.

“I’m not a fucking lezzo, creep. Get out of here and put that gun to your head. You’re just like our pervy art teacher.”

Tawny cried, wailing and howling, and dropped her clothes off. “COME ON, **_MAKE LOVE TO ME LIKE YOU USED TO YOU FUCKING COW_**.”

“I don’t know what you thought our relationship was, but I never loved you. I just used you for sex because you were the only person who would let me. Now everyone wants to fuck me, so why would I care about you you disgusting lezzie?” I smirked, and DeBlanc kissed me.

Lyra stared Tawny down, and Tawny held the gun out, pressing it to Lyra’s forehead. Her hand shook, and she threw it to her own head, but not before grabbing Lyra and dragging her off. DeBlanc jumped into his car and followed after us, but Tawny locked the door after them and he couldn’t get in.

Tawny tie Lyra down, spreading her legs as far apart as she could (her ankles were tied to her wrists) and she was stripped naked. Lyra’s statuesque body heaved as she cried for DeBlanc, begging that he would show up and save her. She could do it herself, of course, she was a strong woman, but this was a situation she couldn’t escape from on her own. Her massive breasts heaved, she whimpered and sobbed while Tawny lubed up a massive dildo. A camera had been set up, filming Lyra’s cries.

She asked Tawny if there was anything she could do to get out.

“I’ll eat you out, I’ll eat your ass, I’ll ride a double-ended dildo with you, **_PLEASE_** , just let me go and see my baby.” She struggled against her restraints to no avail, and Lyra screamed. She felt a pain in her stomach, a sharp stab.

She couldn’t explain what it was, but it made her horny against her will. Pussy juice squirted onto the floor, pooling up around her absolutely wrecked, bright pink, glistening pussy. She wished it was DeBlanc, putting his warm hands all over her and ramming into her like a wild animal.

But Tawny came over, the dildo sparkling with lube. She kneeled down, spreading her ass in front of the camera and sitting her pussy down onto the giant dildo. She rode it, leaning down and lapping at Lyra’s clit. Her giant pussy lips smacked against the floor, and closed her mouth on Lyra’s pussy, licking and sucking and teasing until she came involuntarily.

However, Tawny then stopped bobbing, moaning loudly and sitting up on her knees. She held a plastic bin under her ass, and made a dumb face for about thirty seconds. Then, she brought the bin back, and it had been completely filled with her shit. Lyra wanted to puke, but she didn’t, she didn’t want to look gross on camera. Tawny went to pick up the camera and brought it over to Lyra, picking some of the shit out of the container and holding it to Lyra’s lips. She scowled, she was going to puke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like this better get hundreds of thousands of kudoslike i worked soooooooooooooooo hard plotting this story and i deserve recognition. those weird ass fiore/deblanc stories get tons fo parise and all i get is haters?!!!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!!? fuck this. praise me. i'm flawless and will deffo have a popular series of erotic novels in no time.

Just then, as Lyra thought she was utterly fucked, DeBlanc busted in, and pushed Tawny to the ground. She cried, and he shoved her hand against her face, rubbing the shit all over her ugly ass face.

DeBlanc untied Lyra after a quick fuck (he thought the bondage was super kinky), and she decided to get her revenge. After pouring her shit all over her, Lyra kneeled down over a bound-Tawny and shat all over her face, until it suffocated her.

Lyra took the camera and they left. DeBlanc pulled over every 30 minutes to have the roughest possible sex in the back of the car, and she’d scream every single time until her voice gave out. She would masturbate between sessions, getting his and her cum all over the seat. They drove for hours, until they stopped at a hotel and had a looooong night.

After a few more hours of driving they reached LA. It turned out Audrey had been living there the entire time, and after a few weeks living there Lyra found out she’d become pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to an absolutely flawless baby girl, and for the next few years she and DeBlanc bore nine more children (one set of triplets and three sets of twins).

A guy from DeBlanc’s past came and tried to take him back, but DeBlanc clarified that he was bisexual, and that didn’t mean he’d go back to the guy. He was weird and tall and ugly, and Lyra knew he stood no chance against her. That night they fucked harder than before, and nine months later she gave birth to another set of triplets.

They were married the second they got to LA, and Lyra had a career as a model, actress, singer, and dancer, while DeBlanc managed her. Everything was flawless. She lived happily ever after.


End file.
